Sven V of Arendaal
Sven V of Arendaal ("Sven the Handsome") (1918 - 1980) was the King of Arendaal between 1945 and 1980, and also the last Aren King of Götarike (Suionia) between 1945 and 1956, under the Second Union of Bergen. He was the eldest child of Queen Freya I of Arendaal and Jean of Montelimar. Sven V and his wife Agneta of Suionia are the parents of the current Aren Monarch, King Edvard V of Arendaal who ascended the throne in 1980 after his parents' death in a skiing accident. As with almost all Aren Kings, Sven was related to virtually every ruler in Europe, including the rulers of Franken, Montelimar, Wiese, the Talemantine Empire, Eiffelland,Great Engellex, Cambria, Hajr and. Though intelligent and charismatic, Sven V had little interest in studies. After graduating from Sylnarsson University Emyn Arnen, he spent most of his time enjoying his favourite pursits: parties, drinking, hunting and women. In terms of his physical appearance he shared his mothers fair features and his father's imposing carriage and was considered one of the handsomest men in Europe. In 1945, he married Princess Agneta of Suionia and the two remained inseparable for the rest of their lives. Sven's sister Alienora, Queen of Eiffelland said in an interview that with his wife Queen Agneta, "Sven was like a new man. The two have a wonderful thing together; they're a perfect fit. Together, they sparkle". The couple were hardly seen apart and enjoyed immense popularity. In the 1950s, Agneta proved a key symbol of reconciliation between Arendaal and , which became a separate state in 1956. In popular memory, King Sven V is best remembered for his charm, his wit, his good looks and his charity work. He was charming and often bitingly cynical man. Once during an interview, the reporter questioning the King commented: "You've really worked out your banter, haven't you?" To which Sven replied: "No, not really. This is a different thing. It's spontaneous and it's called 'wit'." Sven's son King Edvard V once recalled sitting watching a storm with his father; when a bolt of lightning obliterated a tree in the garden, Sven exclaimed: "Well hit, God!". Even in his will Sven V stipulated that his epitaph should read: "Here lies King Sven V of Arendaal. And he's bloody annoyed". The epitaph is indeed visible on the King's tomb in Notre Dame de Emyn Arnen. In addition to his quips, Sven V would undoubtedly be best remembered for his charity and campaigning work. He is especially responsible for working hard to supporting the further integration and acceptance of minority groups in Arendaal, including immigrants, homosexuals and non-Norsk Arnen speakers. He even received an honorary Doctor of Letters from Sylnarsson University Emyn Arnen for "his contribution to promoting modern languages and tolerance of other cultures and lifestyles". He personally granted asylum to thousands of refugees personally during his rule, although he interfered very little in politics otherwise. The one occasion on which he took drastic action was when his eldest daughter, Princess Rikissa eloped with Sultan Huseyn of Hajr in 1979. Rikissa's seemingly forced conversion to Islam coupled with Huseyn's subsequent marriages and his harem of thousands of concubines convinced Sven V of her maltreatment. He revoked her title of Grand Duchess of Norse Lorraine and insisted that the government break off diplomatic ties with Hajr. It was not until 1985 that diplomatic relations were reopened with the Sultanate and relations finally improved between Sultana Rukayyah and her family. In 1980, both Sven V and his Queen died after a bizarre skiing accident in the city of Lulea. Their death was instantaneous and was a devastating blow to their children. The couple were buried in the Cathedral of Notre Dame de Emyn Arnen after a state funeral attended by tens of thousands. Family, Marriage and Children Sven V of Arendaal married Princess Agneta of Suionia in 1945. Their children included: *King Edvard V of Arendaal (b. 1958) - who succeeded his father as ruler of Arendaal in 1980 *Rikissa of Arendaal, Sultana of Hajr (b. 1960) - changed her name to Rukayyah upon her marriage. Consort to Sultan Huseyn ibn Saad of Hajr *Varik, Prince of Arendaal (1961 - 2003) - died in mysterious circumstances *Lena of Arendaal, Archduchess of Wiese (b. 1963) - Consort of Archduke Franz of Wiese Siblings *Eliska of Arendaal, Queen of Cambria - sister. Consort of King Owain IV of Cambria *Helena of Arendaal, Queen of Great Engellex - sister. Consort of King Edward II of Great Engellex *Marie of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - sister. Consort of Emperor Waylon X of the Talemantine Empire. Mother of the current Crown prince *Alienora of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland - sister. Consort of King Heinrich IV of Eiffelland. Mother of the current King Albrecht IV Other Royal Relations * Louise of Arendaal, Queen of Anglyn - aunt * Emperor Friedrich Wilhelm II of Wiese - uncle (mother's first cousin) * Roderick IV of Anglyn - cousin * Prince Haakon, Grand Duke of Stockholm - first cousin, father of Elisa * Queen Laura von Franken of Arendaal - daughter-in-law * Archduke Franz of Wiese - son-in-law (Lena's husband) * Sultan Huseyn ibn Saad of Hajr) - son-in-law (Rikissa/Rukayyah's husband) * Prince Cecilio of the Talemantine Empire - nephew * Georgiana, Queen of the Great Engellex - niece * Charlotte, Queen of Great Engellex – grand niece * King Albrecht IV of Eiffelland - nephew * Princess Isabelle of Eiffelland - niece * Elisa of Arendaal, Princess of the Talemantrine Empire - niece (cousin's daughter) * Emperor Waylon X of the Talemantine Empire - brother-in-law * King Heinrich IV von Dietz-Hadamar of Eiffelland - brother-in-law * Crown Prince Soren of Arendaal - grandson * Katarina of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - granddaughter * Princess Sophia of Arendaal - granddaughter * Princess Iselin of Arendaal - granddaughter * Princess Kristianna of Arendaal - granddaughter * Princess Svea of Arendaal - granddaughter * Princess Evelina of Arendaal - granddaughter * Princess Isabelle of Arendaal - granddaughter * Princess Adeliza of Arendaal - granddaughter * Archduchess Eleonore of Saxony - granddaughter Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= Queen Freya I of Arendaal |3= Prince Jean of Montelimar |4= King Niklaas IV of Arendaal |5= Karolina of Franken |6= King Henri XI of Montelimar |7= Queen of Montelimar |8= Crown Prince Anders of Arendaal |9= Elisabeth Franziska of Braunschweig |10= King Alfred III of Franken |11= Queen of Franken |12= King Louis X of Montelimar |13= Queen of Montelimar |14= x |15= x |16= Queen Louisa I of Arendaal |17= Arthur of Breotonia |18= Wilhelm Ludwig of Saxony |19= Duchess Franziska I Mariana of Braunschweig |20= King Thomas VI of Franken |21= Isabella of Arendaal |22= x |23= x |24= King Henri X of Montelimar |25= Alexandra of Arendaal |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *Arendaal Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures Category:History of Suionia